The Phantom Child
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Christine stayed with Erik, she has become pregnant with his child. What type of hardships are in store? movie based.
1. Prelude part 1

"_Take her, forget me, forget all of this." Erik said walking away, admitting defeat. He had his hand on his head covering the distorted portion of his face. He was stumbling and he could tell he was going to collapse. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen." Erik glanced over at Christine, she was untying Raoul. That was another knife twist in his heart. "Go now, don't let them find you. Take the boat; swear to me, never to tell. The secrets you know, of the **angel **in hell!" The mob was getting closer, he could hear them clearly now. "**GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" **He yelled, he wanted them to go, to stop this torture._

_Christine helped Raoul get into the boat, but did not get in herself. "Christine," he said, "come on, we have to go before he changes his mind."_

"_I'm, I'm not coming." Christine said looking to the ground. _

"_What?" Raoul asked shocked. "Christine, don't be ridiculous, get in the boat." He said grabbing her arm. _

"_Don't touch me!" Christine yelled. She took a second to regain her control. "Raoul, if you love me," she said calmly, "you will just go now. Call off the mob, say Erik killed me, and you killed him."_

"_Christine," Raoul nearly whispered, "are you serious?" Christine said nothing, she just nodded. "You're sure this is what you want?"_

"_Yes Raoul." Christine said sternly. _

_Raoul took a deep breath. "If it will make you happy, it will be done. The only thing I ask, Christine, is that if things get bad, you will come to me. If you are truly unhappy, I want you to come to me." He said taking a shaky breath, "That's all I ask of you." Christine nodded. "Now, go to him." _

_Christine found Erik listening and singing along to the musical monkey he had gotten as a child. "Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you." He looked over to Christine. "Christine I love you." He sang. _

_Christine rushed over to him and hugged him tightly in her arms. It took him a few moment, but he soon returned the hug. "And I love you, my angel." _

_Those 5 simple words were enough to make him break down in her arms. "Go Christine, go before the mob gets here." He said through his tears._

"_There is no mob." Christine said. "There is also not a Raoul and I any longer."_

_Erik looked up at her, tears still glistening in his eyes. "Christine," he said, "what are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying that I am staying here, with you, out of my own free will." Christine said._

Erik awoke from his dream. This dream was a usual occurrence for him. Luck for him though, it wasn't just a dream. In his mind, he was reliving the happiest day of his life, the day his Christine agreed to stay with him, agreed to love him.

He looked over at her sleeping in his bed, his angel, all his. He moved a stray strand of hair out of her beautiful face. Christine, being the light sleeper she was, opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hello love." Erik said stroking her face.

Christine smiled. "Are you okay, Erik?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just remembering the night you agreed to stay with me." He said smiling.

Christine laughed, it was the most beautiful sound to Erik, and she had the most perfect laugh. He couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in and kissed her. Christine responded eagerly even though she had only been awake for about 40 seconds.

That night, there was nothing but pure love coming from that bed. They didn't fall back asleep for at least 3 hours, but those were the best 3 hours of their lives.

So what do you guys think? This is my first attempt at a Phantom of the Opera fan-fic and, well, I'm kind of nervous about it. Please review! It would mean a lot to me. Thanks loves.


	2. Prelude part 2

A few weeks later Christine began feeling extremely ill and threw up in the mornings. After the 4th morning, Erik decided to take action.

"Christine," he said, "there is something wrong with you. You need to see a doctor."

"And how do you suppose I do that, Erik? Everyone thinks I'm dead." Christine said rather bitterly. Erik couldn't be angry with her though, she had been emptying her guts all morning, who wouldn't be bitter?

"Everyone but one person." Erik said smiling.

Christine was about to protest, but she just ended up throwing up again. Erik rushed over to her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. When she was finished she said, "You're right, I need to see the doctor."

Erik smiled, he always won. "Get your cape and I'll get Madame Giry."

Christine turned to say something, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I hate when he does that."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Erik silently watched Madame Giry, waiting for his opportune moment to get her attention. She was instructing the ballet girls on what they were doing wrong and it was actually quite comical.

"Okay, you're going to do the entire routine perfectly or you're going to do it 5 times, alone, in the middle of the road where everyone can see you and wonder what kind of crazy person you are!" Madame Giry yelled aggravated. She walked away and Erik found his moment.

He quietly jumped down in the shadows and before she could even turn around, Madame Giry was pulled into the shadows. She didn't panic because she knew exactly who it was.

"Erik, how are you?" Madame Giry said hugging him.

"Christine's sick." This was the first thing out of his mouth.

"What do you mean she's sick?" Madame Giry asked.

"She's been throwing up for four days now. She needs to see a doctor." Erik explained.

"I'll take her." Madame Giry said without Erik even having to ask.

"How long?" Erik asked.

"About 20 minutes, just so I can finish up this rehearsal. I will meet you in the lair. Just have Christine lie down and give her a lot of fluids until I get there." Madame Giry instructed.

"There is no way of thanking you enough for this. I owe you." Erik said.

"In friendship, we owe nothing." Madame Giry said smiling. "Now go take care of her." With that, Erik was gone.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Madame Giry and Christine sat in the doctor's office waiting for the test results. Madame Giry had taken Christine to a friend of hers who assisted in keeping Erik a secret, so Christine was safe. His name was Dr. Phillip Maya and he was the best at what he did.

As the door opened, Christine and Madame Giry sat up, silently worrying about the news.

"Well, Miss Daae," he started, "I believe my congratulations are in order."

Christine looked at Madame Giry confused who nodded her head toward the doctor. "What are you saying, Phillip?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well, it seems, Miss Daae," he paused, "that you are with child."

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! More is coming very soon!


	3. Prelude part 3

Christine and Madame Giry stared at Phillip in shock. "Are, are you sure?" Christine asked.

"Oh, most definitely, there's no denying it, you are with child, Miss Daae." Phillip said smiling.

"Are you not happy, Christine?" Madame Giry asked confused.

"Oh, no, no, I am. I'm just not sure how Erik's going to react." Christine said and laughed a bit.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Madame Giry spoke up. "How far along is she?"

"About a month." Phillip answered. "Well, I'd love to stay here and talk with you, but I have other appointments."

"Yes, yes, of course." Madame Giry said getting up. "It was nice seeing you Phillip." She said and led Christine out of the room and into her waiting carriage.

They were almost at the Opera house when Madame Giry spoke up. "The child, Christine, it is Erik's, right?"

Christine sighed. "Yes, Raoul and I never did anything close to that." Madame Giry nodded, she could tell that the sound of Raoul's name wasn't something she enjoyed hearing, let alone saying.

"When are you going to tell him?" Madame Giry asked.

"I don't know. I'm nervous about how he's going to react, you know how he is." Christine said playing with her fingers.

"You have to tell him Christine." Madame Giry said and Christine nodded slightly.

"I know. It's not like I'm going to be able to hide it from him for long." Christine agreed. "I'll probably do it tonight."

When Christine and Madame Giry had to go their separate ways inside the Opera house, Madame Giry pulled Christine to her in a motherly hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will be happy." She whispered to her.

Christine gave a little chuckle. "I'm going to be a mom." She said amazed.

"And you're going to be wonderful at it." Madame Giry said putting a hand on her cheek. "Now go, I need to get back before they realize I'm gone."

"Thank you, Madame Giry, for everything." Christine said.

"Anything for you and Erik, my darling. If you need anything, just ask." She said and then walked away. Christine took a deep breath and began walking to the lair.

When she got there, Erik was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the organ and saw a piece of paper with a rose topped off with a black ribbon. On the paper was a note Erik had written to her.

Christine,

I had to go out and take care of some things. I will be back later and I expect to know exactly what the doctor said.

I love you,

Erik

Christine sighed; she was going to have to tell him as soon as he got back. How was she going to tell him? 'Oh Erik, can you get me a blanket, by the way, I'm pregnant.' No! It wasn't that easy.

"I'm just going to have to come right out and tell him." She said to herself. She walked over to the mirror and started saying things to herself. "Erik, I am going to have your child." To her these words just seemed so weird. She put a small smile on her face and said again, proudly, "Erik, I'm pregnant."

She heard something plop into the water and turned to see Erik, still in the water, staring at her, mouth slightly ajar, a look of pure shock on his face. Suddenly he walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, not roughly or painfully, just enough so she couldn't run from him.

"What did you just say?" Erik asked. He needed to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I, I said that," Christine took a deep breath; this is not how she wanted to tell him. "I said that I am pregnant."

With no sign of warning, Erik's lips came crashing down on hers in a vigorous kiss. It was rough, but passionate and loving. When they both finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath, Christine looked at Erik surprised. "Did you think I wasn't going to be happy to hear that you were bearing my child?" Erik's eyes widened, "it is my child right?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? Of course it is!" Christine said laughing. Erik lifted her off the ground and spun her around while holding her tightly in his arms.

"Christine, this is the happiest day of my life." He said to her.

i Little did they know that their lives were going to get a lot more chaotic with the arrival of twins, girl twins. /i

Okay, this is the end of the prelude. Now, the fun part is going to start. I want to thank everyone who has been leaving me feedback.

I might write more tonight, I'm not sure yet.

Much love!

Terri xoxo


	4. The Happy Family

Ever since the girls arrived, they were different. Allison, or Ali as the called her, was the first born. She had somehow managed to get blonde hair and blue eyes.

Layanna, who they called Laya, had dark, black hair. She had blue eyes like her sister.

As they got older, more and more differences could be observed. Ali was very girly and loved playing with her dolls and with her mom's hair.

Laya, on the other hand, was not at all girly. She was brave and had a love for adventure and mystery. Even though she was petrified of the dark, she would never hesitate to walk into a pitch black room.

The girls were now 5 and, luckily, they didn't show one sign of Erik's deformity. He never took his mask off for fear that he would scare them. The only time he took it off was when he was bathing or sleeping. Erik was a great father and had an amazing relationship with both of his children.

He had recently gone back to 'haunting' the newly rebuilt Opera house. Since Raoul knew that Christine was still with him, he continued paying his 20 francs a month. As much as he hated her decision to stay with Erik, he still loved her and didn't want her suffering.

Today, just like any other, Erik ate his breakfast and was going to 'work', as his daughters called it. He walked over to Christine. "I'm leaving now. Breakfast was great, thank you, angel." He said and kissed her head.

"When will you be back?" Christine asked.

"Not too long. They are practicing today and it won't take long for them to figure out where I am. An hour or two at most." He answered. Christine nodded. "I love you. Bye girls." He said walking towards the boat.

"Wait!" Laya yelled running up to Erik. "Can I go with you, daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know about that Lay," he said, "it's really dangerous and one slip up could ruin so many things."

"Please daddy! I'll be really careful and I'll do whatever you say!" Laya pleaded.

Erik looked at Christine. She sighed and nodded. "Alright Lay, you can come." Laya jumped up and down and squealed with delight. "Go get your pants and a black shirt on, and be quick about it." Erik said and Laya ran away.

"Erik James Destler, you be careful with her." Christine yelled to Erik walking over to him.

"Christine Daae, you shouldn't underestimate the Phantom of the Opera, even in the parenting area." Erik said pushing his body against hers, slipping a strong arm tightly around her waist, and nipping at her neck.

"Not now," Christine said through gritted teeth, "Ali's here."

Erik looked over at his 5 year old who was concentrating on biting a hole in the middle of her bread. "She's too interested in her bread; she's not going to see anything." Erik said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Erik, no." Christine whispered pushing him away. Erik laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're just so fun to annoy, I would never do that in front of my own daughter." Erik said just a bubbling Laya came running over to him. Erik got down on his knees and picked her up in his arms. "We'll be back soon. Kiss your mother Laya." Erik said. Laya leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye." He said to her kissing her on the lips. He then looked at Laya. "Let's go." He put her in the boat and they were gone.


	5. Work With Daddy Dearest

Before Erik and Laya had even left the boat, Erik was already giving her instructions. "You can't talk and you have to watch where you're going. You have to be as quiet as possible and walk lightly. Whatever I say goes, no questions asked, okay Laya?" Erik said.

"Okay, daddy." Laya said. They got to the end of the water and Erik picked Laya out of the boat. "Now Laya, this is it, if you don't think you can do it, stay in the boat."

"I can do this." Laya said. "I'm not a baby dad, I'm 5 years old."

Erik laughed. "Okay Laya, no more talking." Erik said and Laya closed her mouth.

Soon they were in the catwalks over the stage. Carlotta was singing and the ballet girls were dancing away. It took Erik only minutes before he decided on his first job as he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice, Raoul.

"I want those seat removed and a section added over there." Raoul instructed to a contractor. He had decided that the Opera house needed some remodeling.

"What about that?" The contractor asked. "I never see anyone in Box 5."

Raoul looked up at the always empty Box 5. He sighed. "Leave it."

"Why, Monsieur?" The contractor asked.

"I don't pay you to ask questions, I pay to rebuild the Opera house." Raoul snapped. "That box is owned by a friend of mine and it will be kept, and kept empty for his use."

Erik smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and dropped it in Raoul's direction. Raoul picked it up and read it.

Raoul,

Do not fear for Miss Daae. The angel of music has her under his wing, as

well as their two beautiful daughters. Do keep your distance.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.

Raoul looked around, but could see nothing. He walked off the stage knowing that someone was watching him from above. Erik smiled and turned to his daughter. He pointed forward and Laya caught on that this was the way he wanted her to go.

Laya began walking, but when she came to an 4 way cross in the catwalks, she looked to her left and jumped.

There was a man there, he looked to be about 30 and must have been a stagehand. "Hey now," he said laughing, "How did you get up here?" Laya began backing up to her left as the man reached for her.

Erik stepped behind the man and wrapped his Punjab lasso around his neck. He tightened it and pulled the man back, away from his daughter. He pushed the man to the ground and tightened the lasso just enough to make the man lose consciousness, it was far too early to be killing people. When his body stopped moving and he lay there looking almost lifeless, Erik checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. When he realized he was, Erik turned to Laya.

"Laya, go back to the boat, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said in his normal voice.

"But…"

"NOW." Erik said sternly. Laya gave him a sad face and then walked away. Erik felt horrible for letting his own daughter see him like that, but seeing a man advancing on her like that just sent rage throughout his entire body. He was her father and his fatherly instincts had kicked in.

He began walking back to the boat where Laya was waiting. When he got there, Laya began calling him frantically. "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled.

Erik smiled a bit; it was obvious that he hadn't scared her with what he had just done. "What is it Lay?" He asked.

"Look what I did!" She yelled holding up a rat hanging from a rope, a dead rat.

Erik's jaw dropped. What had he done to his daughter? "That's, that's great sweetie." He said grabbing the rope and throwing the rope and the rat into the water. "But don't tell your mother."


	6. Back to the Lair

Erik and Laya returned back to the lair to see Christine and Ali playing with dolls. "Erik, you're back already?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I decided it was too dangerous for her." Erik answered kissing Christine on the head.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Mommy!" Laya yelled from the boat. "Look what I did!"

Christine looked over at Laya, her five year old daughter, who was holding a rope, a rope which had a dead rat tied to it. Christine looked at Erik. "You taught my daughter how to kill things with a lasso!" Christine yelled.

"I didn't teach her! She just did it!" Erik fought back.

"What do you mean she just did it?" Christine screamed.

"I sent her back to the boat and when I got there, she was holding the dead rat, but I threw that one out of the boat." Erik said as they both looked over at Laya who had not moved a muscle.

"Laya, sweetie, how many rats did you kill?" Christine asked.

"Just two." Laya answered timidly.

Christine looked at Erik again. "You need to talk to your daughter." Erik nodded and went over to the boat. He picked Laya up and walked her over to the part of the lair that was blocked off as Laya and Ali's bedroom.

Erik sat Laya down on her bed and sat next to her. "Am I in trouble, daddy?" Laya asked.

"No, sweetie, but you need to understand that once something is dead, it can't come back." Erik told her.

"But… but you did it." Laya said beginning to cry.

"No, Lay, I didn't. I just made the man go to sleep. He'll wake up, but those rats won't." Erik explained.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She said and began crying. Erik pulled his little girl onto his lap and held her.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, okay?" He said wiping the tears from her eyes. She muffled an 'okay.' "Laya, what is that?"

"What is what?" She asked.

"That," Erik said pointing to a corner of the room, "that there in the corner."

"I don't see it, what is it?" Laya asked.

"It's the TICKLE MONSTER!" Erik yelled and began tickling Laya. She screamed and tried to squirm out of his reach, but he just picked her up and kept on tickling her. He didn't stop until she was pleading to be released. He put her down on the bed and ruffled her hair. "I love you Laya."

"I love you too Dad."

Erik left the room and went to take care of a bigger problem, Christine was mad at him, and he couldn't take that.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Erik walked out into the main part of the lair. Christine was sitting in bed reading a book and Ali was probably off playing with her dolls in the playroom. Erik walked over to the organ and began playing 'Music of the Night'.

_Night-time sharpens; Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

At this point Christine looked over at Erik. He motioned for her to come to him. She got up and walked slowly over to him.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. _

Erik held his hand out to Christine. She took it and he pulled her on top of him so she was now sitting on his lap. Christine just listened as he continued to play and sing for her.

_Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before   
Close your eyes let your spirit start  
To Soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..._

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know  
You cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night 

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world   
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me... 

Erik put his hands over Christine's and continued playing the music. Christine loved when he did this, it just made her feel like part of the music. __

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night!

You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night...

As the music faded out, Erik wrapped his arms around Christine's waist. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She answered. "It's only going to get harder as time goes on."

"We'll get through it together." Erik said. "But for now, I have to go back out."

"Why?" Christine asked.

"Well, with all the excitement caused by our lovely daughter, I didn't have time to do some important things." Erik said.

"When will you be back?" Christine asked.

"I'm not sure. Just eat with the girls and put them to bed. Kiss them once for you and twice for me." He said and kissed her on the head. "It would also be in your best interest to wait up for me."

"I will." She said. "Now go so you can get back as soon as you can."

Erik smiled and went over to the boat. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Christine answered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

That night at dinner, Christine had a conversation she knew was coming, but was not at all prepared for.

"Mommy," Ali began, "why does daddy wear that mask?"

"Yeah," Laya said, "why does he wear a mask?"

Christine sighed. "Girls, your father's face, it's not normal, it's deformed. He wears that mask to cover it up."

"Is it ugly?" Ali asked.

"I don't think it's all that bad, but he is very sensitive about it, so he wears the mask."

"Can we see it?" Laya asked.

"You'll have to ask him, I'm sure he'd let you see it." Christine answered.

"Mom, can I have a new doll?" Ali said. Christine was incredibly thankful that the girls were five and didn't stay on a certain subject for very long.

"Why do you want a doll? They are so stupid." Laya said.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Well, you're stupid!"

"Girls." Christine said warningly.

"I am not!"

"Are too! Why else would you kill rats?"

"Girls!" Christine tried again.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"At least I can sing!"

"I can sing too!"

"Girls!" Christine tried yet again.

"Not as good as me!"

"GIRLS!" All three girls looked over at Erik who was now walking up to the dining area from the boat.

"Oh thank god!" Christine said.

"Layanna Marie Destler, come here now." Erik said calmly but sternly. Laya shuffled over to her father. "Why are you and Allison fighting?" This was bad. Erik only used full names when he was angry.

"We… we were talking about why you wear a mask," Erik looked at Christine, he looked angry, but Christine didn't think he was angry with her, "and then Ali said she sang better than me and called me stupid because I killed some rats."

"She called dolls stupid!" Ali called.

"Allison Nicole Destler, wait your turn to speak." Erik yelled. Ali looked down and began playing with her food with her fork. "Why did you say that dolls were stupid?"

"Because they are." Laya said.

"Allison, come here." Erik said. "Why did you say Laya was stupid?"

"Because she killed rats." Ali answered.

"And what purpose did you have for saying that she couldn't sing?" Erik asked.

"I don't know." Ali said ashamed of herself.

"Girls, you are both going to do things that the other thinks is stupid, and you are both going to like things that the other doesn't. That's just part of being sisters. You two are twins, you are going to have to deal with one another for the rest of your lives. Can you just try to get along?" Erik asked.

"We can try." Laya said. Ali nodded in agreement with her sister.

"Good, now come here and give me a hug." Erik said kneeling down and opening his arms. The girls both hugged him around the neck and kissed him on either cheek. "You girls should have been in bed a while ago." Erik said.

"Aw, please Dad, can't we stay up?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, you just got home!" Laya pleaded.

"Well girls, you could, but then you wouldn't be able to go with Auntie Giry tomorrow." Erik said.

"We're going with Auntie Giry?" Laya yelled excited. Erik nodded. "Come on Al, let's go to bed!"

"Goodnight mom!" Ali and Laya said in unison running to their mother and kissing her on the cheek. They then both ran back to their room to go to sleep.


End file.
